My Baby
by InuyashaWifey
Summary: AU. Sango invites Kagome to party. Kagome gets drunk, sleeps with a random gray haired man, and gets pregnant. Through the ups and downs of her pregnancy, she finds love, happiness, and bliss with an unexpected person.
1. Let's party!

**BRIING-BRIING**

In a medium sized dorm, an alarm goes off unanswered by either of the twin sized beds by it.

**BRIING-BRIING**

The repetive ringing of the alarm, slowly wakes a nonmoving lump in one of the beds.

"Ughh." says the the lump extending out her arm to turn off the alarm revealing her soft delicate hand. "Sango, get up."

"Five more minutes..." says Sango.

The lump looks at the time, and slowly climbs out of the bed.

"No time. It's seven forty-two."

"Seven forty-two?!? Why didn't you tell me?" Sango jumps out of her twin sized bed and runs to the bathroom.

"I just did." The dark-haired girl yawns, scratching her head with her freshly manicured hands. She doesn't bother bathing, she knows Sango will never get out in time, and they had to be in class at eight. She puts on some deoderant and gets dressed.  
She puts on a pair of dingy jeans and a form fitting t-shirt that says 'This is my happy face.' She has to brush her teeth. She walks to the bathroom and bangs on the door.

"Hurry up, I got to brush my teeth." The door swings open. Sango walks out completely dressed in a black and white striped spaghetti string top a denimn skirt. "Maybe next time you'll wake up faster, Kagome."

"Oh just shut up." Kagome replies turning on the sink.

**KNOCK-KNOCK**

"Kagome, it's time to go." Sango says opening a door, letting Miroku in.

"Oh Sango. I've missed you so!" Miroku says hugging her tightly.

"Miroku?"

"Just go with the flow, baby." he says corressing her buttocks.

**SMACK!**(Sango delivers a hard slap to Miroku's face.)

"Go with the flow my ass! You perverted lecher! Come on Kagome!" Sango says stomping out of the dorm.

"I'm coming."

"What?" Miroku whines following her out.

Kagome spits toothpaste residue in the sink and wipes her mouth dry. She grabs her backpack, and runs out the door following Sango and Miroku, now ready for class.

* * *

After today's classes, Kagome makes it to the dorm first. She's there for an hour by her self.

"Come here, Buyo." The cat comes and jumps an her bed. "Hey Buyo, whos the tubby cat? Who's the tubby cat?"

The locks on the door click, and the door fies open inviting in a loud burst of laughter and conversation.

"Kagome? Are you here?" Sango says still chuckling.

"Yeah, I'm in the bedroom."

"Miroku, wait here."

Sango goes into the bedroom with Kagome.

"Why are you here?" Sango asks as her cat, Kirara, climbs into her lap.

"Uhh, I pay half the rent." Kagome answers

"No I mean why are you here alone, on a friday night, when you could be at the biggest party of our freshman year!?!"

Kagome gives her a confused look. "What party?"

"What do you mean what party? The party every one is buzzing about, that party." She strokes Kirara.

"I've been in here for most of my free time, so..."

"No excuse. You coming to the party with us."

"Us who?"

"Me and my little bitch."

"Oh." _Miroku...I don't know what she sees in him._ "I don't have anything to wear so I guess.."

"It's not that type of party. You wear whatever you want. You can go fucking naked if you wanted to."

"I shouldn't... I can't... I won't." Kagome declares.

* * *

"I can't beleive you talked me into coming." Kagome shouts over the loud music.

"Just let go. Go crazy!" Sango shouts while her and Miroku grind on the dance floor to Soulja Boy's _She Got a Donk_  
Kagome squeezes through the crowd to get to the bar.

"A shot of tequila please." She says looking around. When she gets it, she shoots it down, then asks for another.

"Hey, Sesshomaru, take a look at the girl at the counter" says a silver haired, golden eyed man.

"I might just have to tap that." says Sesshomaru, who looks remotely similar, walking towards her.

"She looks drunk."

"All the better, my friend. All the better."

Sesshomaru slowly eases hisself closer to her.

"He cutie, how you doin?" He asks.

"_hiccup_ Fine and you? Another shot please." She gulps it down. "Another."

"Pretty good, so far. I mean..." She cuts him off.

"Do you want to do me or not? _hiccup_ " she asks abruptly.

"Hell yeah! I mean if you want to.." He answers.

* * *

They walk back to Kagome's dorm, and quietly sneak in. They walk to the bedroom, and the gray haired man immediately begins stripping her clothes off. She throws him on the bed, and rips off his pants. She begins passionately kissing him up and down his rock hard abs. She hears moaning coming from the opposite side of the room.

"Sango? _hiccup_" Kagome asks raising her head trying to make out the shapes on friend's bed.

"Yeah, wait Kagome? What are you doing here?" She asks pushing a man off of her. "I thought you were at the party."

"Well I met someone and well, We're grown women, you know how it is...Who are you with?" Kagome says turning on the the table side lamp. _Ohmigosh!_

"It's not what it looks like... I mean he is my boyfriend."

"I knew Miroku _hiccup_ would get to you eventually." She rolls her eyes and turns off the light to get back to business.

* * *

It's me, Inuyashawifey, uhh I know this is a little weird, but I feel ackward describing anymore of the actual 'sex' soo.  
Besides you get the picture.

* * *

After about fifteen minutes, Kagome and her guest tires out.

"I don't feel so good." Kagome says holding her stomach.

"Whoa, look at the time." He says putting his pants back on.

"But.."

The man leaves, leaving the door wide open.

* * *

The man runs through the dorm hallway and bumps into his drunken brother with silver hair and golden eyes.

"What's the rush?" says the drunken friend.

"Nothing, Inuyasha, just the usual."

"What's the usual?"

"She's complaining about something. Time for me to make my leave."

"You're _hiccup_ a bastard, Sesshomaru, you know that?"

"You're drunk. I think you should go home." He continues to run.

The Inuyasha notices a dorm door open and walks in. He sees a two twin beds, one with two people in it and the other one empty. He climbs into the unoccupied bed.

* * *

Kagome runs to her bathroom.

"Oh shit." She leans over the toilet and vomits up half the liquor she drank.

She walks to the door to close and lock it, and sees someone's shoes on the floor.  
_He must of came back_

She walks into her bedroom and sees the silouette of a body in her bed.

"I knew you'd come back."

She slinks into the bed, cuddles up close to him and slips into a deep sleep.

* * *

**BRIING-BRIING**

Kagome stirs in bed while Inuyasha lies still.

**BRIING-BRIING**

"Alright, Alright..." Kagome silences the alarm with a light tap. _Damn my head hurts_

She climbs out of the bed not noticing that Inuyasha lay beside her in the bed. Kagome goes to the bathroom, and opens the medicine cabinet. She scans the cabinet for the aspirin.

"Sango where's the aspirin?" She says whispers.

"You need 'em too, huh?" She tosses her the bottle. "I'm not surprised, thinking about your wild night."

"Not so loud, my head is throbbing... wait what did you say?"

"You know, you and your new 'friend' had your own private party."

"Ohmigosh, you can't be serious... I don't even recall doing anything, not even his face..."

"It was probally because you were so wasted. All I remember is deep golden eyes, and the strangest silver hair."

"You think I'd remember something like that. Speaking of which, where's Miroku?"

"Oh, I made him leave once we were through. We were drunk, but not that drunk. Where's you sex toy?"

"I don't know." They hear a niose coming from the bedroom. "I think that's him."

"Oh shit. What did I drink last night?" Inuyasha walks out of the bed room with nothing on. "What you girls doing in my dorm..." He looks around. " This isn't my dorm, is it?" The girls shake their heads.

Kagome realizes he has no clothes on. " Can you _please_ put some boxers on?"

He nonchaffuently puts what appears to be his boxers on. _Fuck, what have I got my self into now?_

* * *

Hi, e'rybo-d! It's nuddin seriuos just writng to get the juices flowing. Please Read and review, and review agayne. Thanx!!!

* * *


	2. I did what last night?

"Oh shit. What did I drink last night?" Inuyasha walks out of the bed room with nothing on. "What you girls doing in my dorm..." He looks around. "This isn't my dorm, is it?" The girls shake their heads.

Kagome realizes he has no clothes on. "Can you _please_ put some boxers on?"

He nonchaffuently puts what appears to be his boxers on. _Fuck, what have I got my self into now?_

"Uhhh..." He looks at the two girls back and forth.

"I think I'll leave you two alone." Sango says in a low voice, shuffling out of the room.

"Have a seat." Kagome says motioning to the couch. When he sits down, and she sits in chair by the couch, she begins talking.

"Ok, so apparently we had sex last night."

"We did? I don't recall doing anything like that last night."

"Well, I sorta do and your face fits the description."

"I remember your face too, but..." He scratches his head trying to think.

"And we did wake up in the same bed so I guess..."

"Yeah, I guess we did." He replies.

"Well, I don't remember your name so.." She walks in front of him, and holds her hand out to shake. "Hi, I'm Kagome Higurashi."

He shakes her hand. "Uhh... I'm Inuyasha Taisho."

"I...I don't feel so good." She holds her stomache.

"Are you ok-"

"BLAAAAUUGH!!"

"Ugggh!" Inuyasha shouts.

* * *

Kagome is on her knees in the bathroom, with Inuyasha looking down at her wiping gooey stuff off her face.(stop thinking negative!)

"I'm so sorry, Inuyasha. I really didn't-BLAAAAUUGH!"

"Yeah whatever. These are my good boxers!" He says scrubbing his boxers with a face towel.

"Yeah, and that is _was_ one of our good towels." Sango says holding Kagome's hair back.

When Kagome is done vomiting, the three go into the the front room and sit on the floor. The cases and pillows are off of the couch being washed.

"Why is she throwin' up anyway?" Inuyasha says looking at her obviously disgusted.

"I don't know." Sango puts a hand to Kagome's forehead. "You don't have a fever. Maybe you just threw up the remaining achohol on your system."

"Maybe..."

"Uhh..have any of you seen my clothes?" Inuyasha interrupts.

"Yeah, they're on the floor by the bed." Kagome says standing up from toilet.

* * *

Two weeks go by an the three haven't spoken about it since then.

* * *

"Sango what day is it?" Kagome has a worried expression on her face.

"Saturday, why?"

"Isn't it time for you to start your period, Sango?"

"Yeah, but I missed mine. Why?"

"I missed mine too."

"Well, that's okay. I figured that if we wait a couple days, we'll come on. It's just late and all."

"If you say so." Kagome says unsure.

* * *

Three days go by and neither of them have started their cycle yet.

* * *

"Sango, I'm worried. What if someyhings wrong with us?" Kagome looks at her friend.

"Calm down. I'm sure it's nothing. I'll just schedule a doctor's appointment if it makes you feel any better."

Kagome looks at the plastic bag from walmart on the counter.

"Sango, Have you been feeling nauseus latety?"

"Yeah, now that you mention it."

"Well I've been reading, and I think we might be...pregnant." She looks down at her feet.

"That's impos-" She stops herself. _Oh god..._

When Kagome sees that her friend isn't saying anything, she continues. "So, just to be sure, I went up to walmart and bought some tests. Two of each kind."

"What?" Sango says mindlessly.

"You know like monostat, daily-"

"No, I mean, you don't really think we're _pregnant_ do you?" Sango says nervously.

"Only one way to find out." Kagome grabs the bag and the two girls run in the bathroom. They try all five tests and wait for the results.

"This is so nerve wrenching." Sango says looking at the clock.

"Ok, It's time." They walk over to the table where they set their tests to dry.

"Sango, you're on the right, and I'm on the left." Kagome hesitantly picks up the first test.

"So?" Sango looks at her friend.

"It's a fluke. May be I should try the next one." She picks up two more. _This shit has to be defected._ Sango hasn't even glanced at hers. "Sango, what you waiting for, check yours." Kagome shoves her roommate towards her own tests.

Sango doesn't touch them while Kagome, on the other hand, looks at her last two, her eyes widened in shock.

"Sango, c'mon, check them already." Kagome says noticing that her friend hasn't moved since she pushed her. "Fine, I'll do it." Kagome looks at them one by one, without saying a word.

"Umm, Sango, sweety,... you're pregnant." Kagome looks at her with sincere remorse. Sango bursts into a fit of tears.

"How did this happen?" She sobs into to her hands.

"Well, first, you got a little tipsy, then you let Miroku talk you into going in the room. Eventually, you two, you know, got it on" Kagome gives a sad smile.

"Kagome, don't try to make me laugh." Sango smiles wiping tears from her face. "What did your test say, 'Ms. Sense of Humor'?" Sango smirks.

"It said I was pregnant, too." She starts. "But you know how these things are. We should get a doctor's opinion."

Sango looks distant. "Yeah." Her thoughts go back to the party. _I didn't have one drink that night. I just got caught up in the moment and he promised he wouldn't tell..._ The girls walk to sit on their newly cleaned couch to let it all sink in.

"So how are you going to explain this to Miroku?" Kagome tries to start conversation.

"Well, I really know." Sango looks around the room. "What are you going to tell Inuyasha?"

"I thought maybe over dinner, it'll be easier to break it to him." Kagome feels confident in her plan.

"Like my gran-gran, Kaede, always said, 'Nothing like a meal to get to a man's heart'." The two begin to chuckle at the thought of the old woman.

"How is she?"

"Same old, same old. Now back to this dinner thing, I want in."

Kagome begins informing her with all the details.

* * *

I've been on writer's block for awhile. Stupid ideas for more stories kept flowing in my head, but nothing for this. They're Angel and Poor Thing, if you want to read them. Just a couple of oneshot/songfics. Some people seem to like them so.  
Well, the next chapter should be out in about the a week, but if not it's probally because I added a new story. !!!SPOILER ALERT!!! ~ In the next chapter, Kagome and Sango take the guys to their place for a special dinner.( baby corn, baby carrots, and baby-back ribs{get the picture?})


	3. Bottles of Cider

Sango lies on her bed taking out her motorola razor. She dials an all too familar number.

"Hello?" Answers a muffled voice.

"Miroku, can you come over tonight?"

"I would love to Sango, but my friend Inuyasha is staying over at my dorm this week. He's having problems with his girlfriend, Kikyou. And his-"

Sango cuts him off. "Wait, what did you just say?"

"He's having problems with his girlfriend?"

"No before that."

"I'd love to?"

"After that."

"My friend Inuyasha is staying in my dorm?"

"Yes!"

"Oh, Sango. Don't take this the wrong way. I care for Inuyasha dearly, but we're just friends! I don't go that way. What ever you heard-"

"What are you talking about? Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Nevermind. What were you saying?" Miroku feels a surge of relief over flow him.

"You know Inuyasha? For real?"

"Yeah. Since junior high. Why?"

"That's the dude I told you about."

"The dude who 'did' Kagome?"

"Yep, bring him over too."

"Why?" Miroku asks getting the dial tone as a response. _Wonder what that was about_ "Hey Inuyasha"

* * *

Kagome can't concentrate during any of her classes. _How will he react?_

* * *

Sango arrives at her dorm to a busy Kagome.

"Hey, Kags. Busy much?" Sango lies her bookbag on the ground.

"I have to be. I gotta clean up the dorm, wash off the table, and prepare a meal with no help." Kagome opens the oven to check the ribs.

"Who says you gotta do it by yourself?" Sango sets the table.

"You got the shirts?" Kagome calls out from the kitchen stirring the carrots.

"Yeah, they're in my bookbag. Where are the formula bottkes?" Sango walks into the kitchen.

"Umm, I think I put them in the diswasher." Kagome checks the corn.

"Yep, I got them." Sango starts to fill them with apple cider, but Kagome stops her on the last cup.

"Gimme a drink with a kick. This going to be a long night." Kagome slumps into a chair at the table.

"I know what you mean. "She puts a special beverage in Kagome's bottle. "We should put on the shirts now."

Kagome and Sango walk out of their bedroom with denimn jeans and a stretchy, form fitting shirt that says 'I'm expecting!(smiley face)'

KNOCK-KNOCK

"Coming!" Sango shouts as she dims the lights, and Kagome lights fancy candles around the dorm and on the table.

"Hmph. I don't see why she wanted me to come. We ain't dating!" Inuyasha says louder than he should have.

"Lower your voice." Miroku persuades him. "And Lady Kagome knows she doesn't date you. Maybe they just want to talk."

Inuyasha scoffs. "Whatever."

The door swings open, and Miroku is greeted by Sango's warm embrace. The men walk in to see Kagome smiling shyly towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha finds himself smiling back which causes Kagome to blush. When Inuyasha realizes he's smiling he quickly turns it into a frown and scoffs.

Sango notices his quiet insult, and leads them to table where they will be eating.

"Well, I'm hungry. What about you?" Sango smiles and seats the men. Kagome goes into the kitchen and brings out the food.

"I hope you like it." She tries to sound cheery even though Inuyasha already ruined her mood.

"It looks great!" Miroku watches as Sango spoons the food on his plate. Kagome does the same to Inuyasha. Inuyasha mouth gets dry, and reaches for his cup and is surprised when he sees a bottle in his hand.

"What's up with the bottles?" Inuyasha scoffs then drinks the apple cider. "Apple cider?"

"You know," Kagome starts sitting in her seat, "Baby's like apple cider."

"And bottles" Sango adds.

"I like the food choice, girls." Miroku eats a spoonful of baby carrots.

"I happen to be bery fond of _baby_ carrots." Kagome states.

Sango swallows a bite of her ribs. "I'm partial to _baby_ corn myself."

Sango looks at the boys and realize their not catching on. "I like your shirt. Kagome."

"Really? Thanks. I like yours too."

Inuyasha wipes barbeque sauce off of his face, and leans over to Miroku. "Don't they have on the same shirt?"

Miroku whispers back, "Yeah and they both say 'I'm expecting'."

Kagome is getting frustrated with their ignorance. She takes a big gulp out of her bottle. "So, Inuyasha." She starts watching him devour the ribs. " How are the _baby_ back ribs?"

"Good." He doesn't even look up at her. Kagome guzzles down the rest of her drink. "I'll be back, I'm going to get something to drink." Kagome walks into the kitchen, grabs a glass bottle, and fills her baby bottle to rim. When she walks into the room, she catches Inuyasha looking up at her then quickly looking away. _What's his problem?_

Sango pushes her plate infrOnt of her, signaling that she is full. "Inuyasha, what's up with you and Kikyou, is it?"

"Yep, that's right." He looks across the table at Kagome and throws Sango his wallet. "She found out I went to the party without her and well.."

Sango's eyes widen. "She looks alomost identical to Kagome!" She exclaims handing Kagome the wallet.

"She does, I guess." Kagome says with no emotion, guzzling down her entire drink.

Miroku notices this and says, " You must really like that cider, huh Kagome."

"What _hiccup_ ever." Her eyes look distant as they cut towards Inuyasha. "Hey, Inuwasha?"

"It's Inuyasha." Inuyasha corrects her annoyed.

"Whateber. So you mus lub her alot huh?"

"Can we just change the subject?" He looks away from Kagome and gives Miroku confused glances.

"Okee,okee. Sheeesh. I'm 'specting, Inubasha. Do you owe what it izzz?"

"Umm, what?" He looks at Kagome with concern.

"I'm specting or baby!" She exclaims climbing on the table, crawling towards Inuyasha. Sango goes into the kitchen and looks for the bottle of whiskey. It's empty. _this bottle was full a couple of hours ago. _"Miroku!" She calls.

"Don't leave Miroku." Inuyasha begs looking at Kagome.

"Dot worby." She cooes. "I'm heeere"

"What's up with Lady Kagome?" Miroku looks at Sango with a worried expression.

Sango shows him the empty whiskey bottle. "I think Kagome is drunk."

"With Inuyasha there is no telling what could happen." The two concerned friends, rush into the dining area to sort things out, but the two were gone.

* * *

Okay, sorry for the wait, but like I said, New story Ideas kept popping =in my head. Check them out if you want to. The next chapter should be here in about two or three weeks.

-InuyashaWifey ^_^


	4. What Baby?

"I'm specting or baby!" She exclaims climbing on the table, crawling towards Inuyasha. Sango goes into the kitchen and looks for the bottle of whiskey. It's empty. this bottle was full a couple of hours ago. "Miroku!" She calls.

"Don't leave Miroku." Inuyasha begs looking at Kagome.

"Dot worby." She cooes. "I'm heeere"

"What's up with Lady Kagome?" Miroku looks at Sango with a worried expression.

Sango shows him the empty whiskey bottle. "I think Kagome is drunk."

"With Inuyasha there is no telling what could happen." The two concerned friends, rush into the dining area to sort things out, but the two were gone.

"Where could they have gone?" Sango looks to her boyfriend for answers.

"I don't know?" Miroku looks around the room frantically.

"What if he takes advantage of her?"

"Calm down, Sango." Miroku places his hands on her shoulders. "It is Inuyasha we're talking about."

"That's all the more reason to find them"

`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,

"Kagome? Kagome?!" Inuyasha calls out into the busy streets of Tokyo. _Where could she be?_

He hears some rumbling around in the dark ally behind him.

"Leh go ov miii!" He hears someone scream. _Kagome_? He runs into the ally and sees Kagome lying on the ground in a small puddle of her own blood and two thugs running in the other direction.

"Hey!" Inuyasha takes off in their direction cornering them up against the bricks.

"That girl back there, what ya do to her?" Inuyasha says smugly.

"Nuddin, man. We just ruffed her up abit and t-took her purse." Thug one looks to his partner.

"W-we might of stole a few kisses, but that's all. Why do you care?" His partner stutters.

"Oh, no reason, really. It's just that, that girl happens to be one of my friends, and I don't want to see my friends get hurt. If you catch my drift." Inuyasha smirks.

"Really, well we wouldn't want to upset the fag, now would we?" Thug one laughs. Inuyasha is still smirking and pops his knuckles.

"Yeah, look! He's poping his knuckles. Don't break a nail!" His partner laughs.

"I'm a faggot, huh?" Inuyasha shouts. "Faggot this!" He punches thug one so hard in the mouth, that he knocked out a couple of his teeth. His partner tried to make a run for, but Inuyasha tripped him, and beat the snot out of him.

Inuyasha walks away mumbling under his breath. "Faggot my ass." He walks over to a bloody Kagome. He stands over her unmoving body stunned at how hurt she was. _I-is she dead?_ His thoughts are silenced by her low mumble. "Inuwasha"

`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,

Miroku and Sango are in Miroku's convertible.

"They weren't at my dorm." Miroku states.

"And Kagome won't pick up her phone." Sango looks out the window. Her eyes are full of worry and so distant. _Kagome, please be okay._ Sango's thoughts are interrupted by the sound of Miroku's phone. The ringtone _Eye of the Tiger_ goes off. Miroku eyes widen.

"Th-that's the ringtone for Inuyasha's phone." Miroku flips his phone open. After a couple of head nods and some 'calm downs', he hangs up.

"What is it?" Sango looks at Miroku.

"They're alive, but.." Miroku looks back at the road.

"But what?"

"But Kagome is in the hospital, in critical condition"

A tear rolls down Sango's face. She was flabbergasted. _How this have happened? What if she looses the baby_

`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`

Inuyasha sits patiently in waiting room. _I hope she's okay._

A nurse walks into the room and looks at all the people waiting, then back at her list. "Is there a Taisho Inuyasha in here?" She looks up for an answer. Inuyasha hops up and runs over to the nurse.

"Is she okay?" Inuyasha waits for her to answer.

"I take it your Inuyasha?" The nurse says checking stuff of a list. "Follow me."

They walk through many halls, and take two elevator rides before coming to a halt in front of a door. An old woman walks out of the room, and gently closes the door behind her. Inuyasha looks, but the nurse is gone.

"Ye be Inuyasha, no?" The old woman says in a dry, raspy voice.

"Yes." _How old is she?_ "Is Kagome okay?"

"She be stable now." The woman smiles.

"Thank God." Inuyasha lets out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

The old woman's face grows serious. "Now, she lost a lot of blood, and is lucky to be alive. Luckily for you, the baby wasn't hurt. She could have lost it. Especially with all that acohol."

Inuyasha gives her a confused look. _What baby_? He was about to ask her about it, but then the woman opened the door.

"You can visit her, but be warned. She be a bit drowsy."

All thoughts and questions leave him as he walks into the hospital looks upon Kagome's pale, white skin. He sits next to her bed.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome's boy stirs.

"Yes, it's me." Inuyasha rubs circles in the palm of her hand. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She whispers.

"Now," Inuyasha clears his throat. "What is this talk about a baby"

`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,

Sango and Miroku burst through the hospital doors, and to the reciptionist's desk.

"What room is Higurashi Kagome in?" Sango blurts.

"317, but there are no visitors right now so-"

"Thank you." Miroku says as Sango pulls him to the direction of the room.

`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,

Inuyasha looks at Kagome flabbergasted. "So you're positive this baby is mine?"

Kagome smirks. "I know this your baby. I not a whore." They laugh.

"So Sango is pregnant, too?"

"Yeah, but don't tell Miroku." Kagome persuades him.

"I can't beleive we didn't catch on to your charade." Inuyasha puts his hand to his forehead. "We're stupid dipshits."

Kagome's expression goes serious. "Inuyasha?" She starts.

"Yeah?" He looks into those chocolate orbs of hers andcan't looks away.

"Thank-you, for you know saving me."

Inuyasha blushes and looks away. "Feh, they had it coming"

`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,

Okay, I know, it's early, but I couldn't wait. I even wrote a new story, _Sengoku High_. Go check it out. It hasn't gotten any reveiws yet, and well...  
But anyway, hope you luv the update. Keep on reading!!!!

-InuyashaWifey ^_^


	5. It's Not Funny!

"I can't beleive we didn't catch on to your charade." Inuyasha puts his hand to his forehead. "We're stupid dipshits."

Kagome's expression goes serious. "Inuyasha?" She starts.

"Yeah?" He looks into those chocolate orbs of hers and can't look away.

"Thank-you, for you know saving me."

Inuyasha blushes and looks away. "Feh, they had it coming."

Miroku and Sango finally make it to her room.

"Kagome!" Sango runs over and embraces her friend. Just as she walks by Inuyasha, he whispers something to her. Sango gives him a confused look. _Did I hear that right? How does he know about...nah, couldn't have_ She continues to Kagome.

"Are you okay?" Sango gives her a sympathetic look.

"Yeah, thanks to Inuyasha." Kagome smiles.

"Really?" Miroku and Sango say in unison.

"Feh, no biggie." Inuyasha folds his arms and looks the other way, while Miroku asks him more.

"So, Kagome," Sango waits for her attention. "Does he know about, you know, the baby?"

"Mmm-hmm. I told a couple of minutes ago, when he asked."

Sango nods. "That explains it." _so I did hear right_

"Explains what?" Kagome sits up in the hospital bed.

"Nothing."

Kagome smiles. "You Miroku spent while together while we were gone." She nudges Sango with her shoulder.

"Yeah, and?" Sango tries to hide her suddenly pink cheeks from Kagome.

"What did you talk about?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Absolutely, nothing."

Kagome look turns to curiousity. "Did you tell Miroku?"

"Umm..."

"Sango!" Kagome exclaims.

Sango puts a finger to her mouth. "Shh, I don't want them to hear us. I just have to wait 'till the right time."

"When is that?"

"I don't know." Sango looks around the room.

"Well I know." Kagome looks at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha can you come here for a sec."

Sango looks flustered. "What are you doing?!?" She whispers as Inuyasha walks over.

"You'll see." When Inuyasha gets over there, Kagome whispers something in his ear. Inuyasha has faint smile on his face, and he nods.

"Hey, Miroku. Me and Kagome are going to check out of this place. Can stay here in case some one comes looking for us?"

"Sure." Miroku nods looking at a diagram of the female reproductive system with a slight grin on his face.

"I'll go too." Sango pipes.

"That's okay, stay with your boyfriend." Kagome says as she and Inuyasha walk out the door.

Miroku looks confused at the little disagreement. "What was all that about?" He scratches the back of his head walking towards Sango.

Sango turns away from him and twiddles her fingers. Beads of sweat form on her forehead.

"Sango?"

"Miroku, I have something important to tell you."

_____________________________________________________________

Kagome and Inuyasha laugh down the hallway.

"Do you think it worked?" Kagome giggled.

"I guess, we'll see when we come back." Inuyasha looks ahead. "What should we do now?"

"I think we really should go check out." Kagome looks ahead thoughtfully.

"Yeah, I guess." They walk forward to the receiptionist's desk.

"Umm, we're here to sign out." Inuyasha tells her.

"Your wife's name?" She looks up at the two. They blush.

"What?" Inuyasha tries to sound annoyed, it's not convincing.

"What, you two aren't married?" The nurse smiles.

Inuyasha and Kagome glance at each other, then Kagome looks away still embarassed. Inuyasha looks at her for a bit longer.

"No." Inuyasha snaps. _Even though she's attractive, I just can't even imagine what Kikyou would say. Hell, would do! Even if we were just playing_

Kagome's blush quickly fades away and turns into a frown. "Can you just sign me out and bill me later?" She speaks so calmly, that Inuyasha can tell she's upset.

Inuyasha quickly regrets his words. "I didn't mean like that, It's just that-"

Kagome cuts him a deadly glare. "Save it, Inuyasha." She signs her name, and walks back to the room, with a sulking Inuyasha close behind.

_____________________________________________________________

"Okay, what is it?" Miroku sits on the bed.

"Idon'tknowhowyou'regonnatakethis,sopleasedon'tgetmadwhenItellyou,cause-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow it _down_, Sango." Miroku smiles.

"I'm sorry." She takes a deep breath. "Miroku, I'm pregnant."

At first, a look of confusion consumes his face, then a look of anger, then he looks amused. Actually, he burst into a fit of laughter.

"Oh, Sango." He laughs. "You slay me!" He breathes deeply to stop himself from laughing. He succeeds, but still has a grin plastered on his face.

"Are you done yet?" She looks annoyed.

"Ahhhh... _no_!" He laughs louder this time. (A/N: is that even possible?) When he finally regains most of his composure, he tries to keep a straight face.

"Okay, okay. I'm done." His face twitches as he tries to hold back his laughter.

"As I was saying-"

"Ahh ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!!!" He falls out of the bed clutching his sides. He rolls around laughing uncontrollablely. He hits his head, very hard, against the wall.

"That would _really_ hurt if I wasn't laughing so hard right now!" He looks up at Sango from the floor, and realizes that she isn't laughing, but is actually sending him death glares, and shooting daggers at him with her eyes. He quickly stands up and straightens out his shirt and pants as he sits on the bed once again.

He clears his throat. "Okay, I'm done. For _real_ this time." He looks at her face to asure her he's done.

"For your sake you _better_ be. But seriouly Miroku, I'm pregnant." She looks at him with a glint of regret in her eyes.

"Oh, your serious." He states.

"No shit, Sherlock."

"It isn't mine." Miroku declares.

"Yes it _is_. Miroku don't do this with me! This little bastard _is_ yours!" She points at her stomach. "We can get tested right _now_ if you want to!!"

"Calm down, Sango. I was just joking." He looks scared.

"Oh...nevermind." She looks away embarrased at her own outlash.

"Well, I'm a dad!" He exclaims.

"Yeah, in about nine months, this little baby will be yours, ours."

"I'm a dad." He stops smiling. "Oh God, I'm a DAD!" He falls backward onto the floor.

"Umm, Miroku?"

_____________________________________________________________

Like the update? Thanx! Don't? Oh well, tell me about it. Either way it goes, just REVIEW!! Thanx to everyone who has reviewed so far. I really appreciate it!! Keep it up!  
Need something to keep you busy between updates? Read my newest story (that's not a oneshot) _Unforgettable Love_ It's really, pretty...sad...and shows another side of Inu.

-InuyashaWifey


	6. Dorm Fire!

Kagome's blush quickly fades away and turns into a frown. "Can you just sign me out and bill me later?" She speaks so calmly, that Inuyasha can tell she is upset.

Inuyasha quickly regrets his words. "I didn't mean like that, it's just that-"

Kagome cuts him a deadly glare. "Save it, Inuyasha." She signs her name, and walks back to the room, with a sulking Inuyasha close behind.

"C'mon, Kagome. I didn't mean it like that!" He barks as he practically runs to catch up.

"Yeah, whatever." Kagome turns the corner gracefully, while Inuyasha, still running to catch up, slips and falls onto a custodian's cart. _Baka. That's what he gets. Am I that ugly, that he finds no interest in whatsoever? _

Kagome walks up to her hospital room to find Miroku being carted out on a stretcher. A giggling Sango runs out towards Kagome.

"Um…what happened?"

"I told him he was a father!" Sango replies enthusiastically.

"Eeeeeeeee!" The girls shriek in unison. As the girls catch their breath, Sango notices Inuyasha absence.

"Where's your man candy?" Sango teases.

Kagome's mood quickly sours. "Don't even mention him right now. Ugh!"

"Whoa. Okay, sor-ry, Ms. Grump." Loud crashing sounds and a shout come from down the hall. Kagome recognizes that voice almost instantly.

"Speak of the devil…" mumbles Kagome.

Inuyasha bounds down the hall to see what's taking them so long.

"Kagome, it doesn't take that long to get your purse and leave." Inuyasha drones.

"Well, for your information, Miroku has been admitted into the hospital." Kagome turns to Sango and smiles. "Sango told him the great news."

"What, that she's getting an abortion?" Inuyasha remarks, his voice overflowing with sarcasm.

"No. That she's pregnant!" Kagome smiles overjoyed for her friend.

"Yippee." He dully replies.

"You're such a sourpuss. You should be happy for him."

"No comment." Inuyasha says walking into her room grabbing her purse.

Kagome shakes her head as she turns to her best friend. "Don't mind him. He's just an old grouch."

Sango smiles thoughtfully. "I'm not. It just finally dawned on me that I'm a mommy."

Kagome looks a little shocked, but smiles as she hugs her friend. "We're both mommies."

Inuyasha walks out of the room just in time to see their friendly embrace.

"Whoa."

Inuyasha's voice scares the crap out of the girls. "I didn't know you guys were Lesbos." He smirks.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome threatens walking ahead with Sango.

"What?" He replies sheepishly following the girls to Miroku.

______________________________________________________

"Ugh. What happened?" Miroku whispers as he slowly regains consciousness.

"You passed out, dumbass." Inuyasha states.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouts.

"What!?"

"God! Why do you have to be so damn rude?!"

"I wasn't _being _rude. I just answered his friggin' question!!" Inuyasha snaps. Sango walks over to Miroku and Kagome and Inuyasha's argument seems to fade into the background.

"Miroku, are you okay?" She says standing by his bedside.

"Fine. Just fine. I didn't know you cared so much." Miroku smiles, propping himself up with his elbows.

"Well, I have to. You are our baby's father." Sango raises herself up to sit on the side of his bed.

"Oh, I thought it was because you liked me." He smirks.

"That too…" Sango smiles. She nearly jumps out of her skin when Miroku pulls her into his lap. The two look at each other for a moment before slipping into a blissful kiss. It's short and sweet. Sango's face turns crimson as she realizes that the two others in the room have stopped their bickering.

"Omg! I can't believe they just did that!" Kagome tells Inuyasha.

"Get a room you two." Inuyasha replies snidely.

Sango, flustered with embarrassment, quickly jumps out of the bed pushing Miroku away.

Inuyasha looks watches and can't help but remark. "Nope, it's too late now. We already seen ya. Might as well just hop back in his lap."

"Oh, Inuyasha be quiet." Sango retorts.

"Well I'm just sayin-" A sharp knock at the door quiets Inuyasha. A nurse with large luminescent, green eyes walk into the small room.

"I'm sorry for interrupting your err- um, conversation…but visiting hours are from eight a.m. to nine p.m., and it's nine-fifteen. I'm sorry for any inconvenience."

"Oh, it's no problem at all Mrs.…?" Miroku starts.

"_Ms._ Kanime, but you can call me, Ayame." The nurse smiles politely as she walks over to tend to her patient.

"Nurse Ayame, a pleasure to meet you." Miroku smiles. He knocks her pen out of her hand as she marks her clipboard. "My apologies."

The nurse sighs, obviously flustered with her new patient's antics. She bends over to pick it up, only to feel his hand stroking her backside. She quickly snaps up, and slaps him decisively on his cheek.

"I highly doubt that this appropriate behavior."

Inuyasha smirks. "This comes from the guy who passed out when he found out he impregnated his girlfriend."

Kagome nods in agreement. "For the first time, I agree with you. I feel bad for Sango though."

"Feh. She should be used to it by now."

"Yeah, but that doesn't make it better."

"I guess that's true…Maybe." _No one should have to go through that daily… it has its affects…_

Sango clenches her fists to her side as she watches Miroku flirt with that nurse. Her anger, now uncontrollable, takes over. She hastily marches over to Miroku and delivers a firm slap to his face. _I should just tell him off. Dump him. How could he do that? He just kissed me and then…that damn nurse! _Sango notices the nurse looking at her strangely and states in a mocking tone, "I'm sorry for interrupting your err- um, conversation…but I only whoop asses from eight a.m. to nine p.m.; It's nine twenty-one. I'm sorry for any inconvenience!"

Inuyasha falls onto the ground in an uncontrollable fit of laughter, whereas Kagome struggles to control herself from a violent outburst similar to Inuyasha's.

Inuyasha and Kagome walk hastily out of the room, snickering.

"Let's go Miroku." She says deadly calm.

"Y-yes, sweetie." He replies nervously, climbing out of his bed.

Sango feels the nurse's eyes glaring at her from behind. _I'm really not in the mood for this bitch._

"I can make an exception to that rule if you really want me to." Sango spits out through clenched teeth. She walks out the door and down the hallway.

Miroku smiles at the nurse and saunters to the door.

"Miroku!" He hears Sango shout. Miroku runs out the door, as though he's eager to see Sango right now.

____________________________________________________

As the group makes their way to Miroku's explorer, Kagome cell goes off.

"Hello…Yes…What?!….How did this-…O-okay…Arigatou." She flips her cell closed and to her surprise everyone's looking at her. "That was the dorm advisor."

"From Shikon University?" Miroku asks.

"Did you hit your head when you fell? Duh!" Kagome replies.

"I think I need to go back." Miroku catches a glance at Sango. "There's the truck!" He exclaims running over to it.

"Anyway, so what were you saying Kagome?" Sango quizzes.

"Oh yeah. Apparently, no one blew the candles out before we left the dorm. Well…"

"So how bad is it?"

"Let's just say that we have to bunk with some friends for a little while."

"How long is a little while?" Sango looks at her best friend worried.

"About three months."

"Shhhh, ouch." Inuyasha taunts.

"Shut up Inuy-" Kagome bursts into a fit a giggles. Inuyasha runs head first into Miroku's car.

Miroku sticks his head out the window. "Inuyasha, you had better not have made a dent in my car!!"

After the group regains their composure, they get in the car and drive back to campus. Sango and Miroku sat in the front gabbing away. Kagome and Inuyasha find themselves in an awkward silence.

"So, who are you gonna bunk with?" Inuyasha starts.

_Why does he care? _Kagome blinks a few times, then answers.

"I was thinking about Yuki, but…" Kagome stifles a yawn.

"Oh. Not that I care or anything, it's just that-, Kagome?" Inuyasha looks to the beauty beside him as she drifts into a peaceful sleep. A small smile etches its way across his face, but he quickly disperse it. Miroku makes a turn at a red light, causing Kagome's peaceful form to slide onto Inuyasha. His face grows scarlet, however, he says nothing about it.

_________________________________________________________

The light of the new dawn spreads across the horizon and inches it's way to a fairly large window. Small rays of sun light spreads over Kagome's flawless face. Her sleeping form shifts a little and her hands slide across something smooth and warm to the touch. Her eyes slowly flutter open. Bestowing before her is Inuyasha bare chest, glimmering in the sunlight. Bewildered by the sight before her, she blinks her eyes repeatedly, as if his heavenly image would disappear. She slowly rises out of the bed, but something tugs at her arm. Inuyasha has a firm grip on her wrist.

"Inuyasha?" She whispers. He breathes in deeply with no reply signaling to her that he's still asleep. Kagome gently pries his hand off of her wrist. As she tiptoes out of the room she can't help but notice her surroundings. She walks to the wall near his closet, and stares at a picture. In it, is him and Miroku. She walks over to his nightstand, and picks up a picture frame. Inuyasha's sitting on a chair with his girlfriend in his lap. His smile is broad and happy, whereas Kikyou's is more subtle.

Kagome gently sets the picture down and heads for the door, when she has a sudden urge to vomit. She clasps both hands over her mouth as she runs to the bathroom near his closet. After several minutes, she walks back into his room, and notices how soft his carpet is. She looks at her feet while she walking, and becomes conscious of how clean his white carpets are. _Wow…_

Kagome looks at his sleeping frame one last time before she starts to the door. But then, it hits her. She was in _his _room.

"Ohmigod." She whispers aloud. "Oh-my-_god!_"

Inuyasha's eyes jerk open. "What are ya screaming for? Can't you see me trying to sleep?!?"

"Well sor-_ry_. What would you do if you woke up in someone else's dorm, _their _bed,-" She looks down at the long, oversized t-shirt she had on. "and in someone _else's_ clothes!?!"

"Well, Miss _Too-good-to-wear-my-Miller Lite-t-shirt, _I _have _woken up in someone else's dorm, and in their bed!" Inuyasha barks.

Kagome looks at him with half-hearted disgust. "Oh, really? Whose!?"

"Yours!!"

Kagome is at a lost for words. _I had forgotten all about that._

"Stupid wench. Now you've gone and woke me up. I'll never get back to sleep now."

"Boo-hoo. Cry me a river." Kagome's voice drips with sarcasm. She realizes she has won the argument when he 'fehs' in response. She smiles, proud of her victory. Just then, her stomach growls and her face blushes.

"Oh, so expect me to feed you now?" Inuyasha snipes from under his blanket.

Her stomach growls. "Yes, please."

"Feh, whatever."

Kagome's lips part as though she is about to say something, but the rapping on his door hinders her silent. Miroku sticks his head though the door.

"Umm…Sango's in the main room, and she requests your presence." Miroku smiles to himself.

"Okay." Kagome shoots a glare at Inuyasha before walking to out to meet her friend.

Inuyasha climbs out of his bed and heads for the door. Miroku confronts him.

"Where are you going? She asked for Kagome, not you."

"She said she's hungry. I'm suppose to let her starve?"

Miroku nods in agreement, but lets him leave on one last thought. "Inuyasha, be careful. You are in a relationship."

Inuyasha looks at him for a moment, but continues out the door with that thought lingering in his mind.

**A/N: Okay, I'm soooooooo sorry for the long update. I've been on punishment and lost my internet privileges. Bad thing: Updates will be really slow. Good thing: More time to write stories!! Oh yeah, check out my page. I have new stories and finally added Taken for Granted. (Yaaaay!!!) Review!!**


	7. Hot and Sexy!

**A/N: Finally!!! A update for this story! It seems like forever since I last updated!! Anyway, for now on, you can be sure that the updates for this story **_**will be faster**_**, and maybe a little longer.(maybe) They will probably be a week apart, two if I'm busy. Just letting you know. Now on to the story!**

Kagome walks into their large den. "Wow! How did they get such a nice looking dorm?"

Sango nods in agreement. "It's way bigger than ours." Sango looks at Kagome's attire. "Are you serious?"

"What?"

"Why do have a Miller Light t-shirt on?" Sango pats on the seat beside her, motioning to Kagome to sit down.

"Oh nothing happened. He just let me sleep in his shirt." She looks away blushing.

"Did he give it to you, or did he put it on?" Sango queries. Kagome studies her friend's outfit. Same as yesterday.

"Umm, I don't remember," Kagome regrets saying that the moment Sango began to shriek.

As if on queue, Inuyasha and his pal walks in. "So what will it be ladies?"

Kagome shrugs her shoulders and looks to her friend. "What do you have?"

"Just answer the damn question." Inuyasha rolls his eyes.

"You know what? I think I'll pass!" Kagome shouts, standing up.

"Go ahead! Starve your self for all I care!" Inuyasha retorts effortlessly. He takes a step forward.

"I think I might just throw up my dinner from the other night while I'm at it!"

"Okay! Here, use a spoon!" He shoves a wooden spoon towards her. Kagome steps closer to snatch it from his grasp. She waves it in his face.

"You know what I have another idea. Why don't I just shove it up your narrow ass!?" She snaps.

Inuyasha steps closer, their noses almost touching. "I'd like to see you try!"

Kagome stops just before spitting out another harsh comment. She stares him menacingly in his golden pools of light. Her auburn spheres soften as if she is entranced. Without out any warning, she gently rests her hands on either sides of his neck. Slowly, she pulls him into the heavenly pleasure known as a kiss.

Inuyasha is muddled for a moment, but allows himself to slip into bliss. He feels the warm extension of her mouth push out, craving for access, which he allows. She slides her soft palate inside his mouth. It is like battle of the tongues in there, but she takes control quickly. She uses her fleshy membrane to map out every part of his mouth. Kagome soon needs to take a breath, and she pulls away from him almost gasping for air.

She looks back up at Inuyasha, and auburn clashes with gold. Their gazes lock for a split second, before the sound of a skillet clattering on the floor causes them to look away.

Sango's mouth is ajar, and Miroku's gaze is unwavering.

"What the fuck was that?" Sango's surprised tone breaks the silence. She looks back and forth between the too. "Did I miss something?"

Kagome's cheeks powder with a light shade of pink. "Umm…I have to go."

Sango's mouth is still ajar, when Miroku pushes it softly closed. "Close your mouth, Sango. That's rude."

Kagome grabs her purse, and dashes out of the room, and down the dorm hallway.

Miroku looks puzzled. "She does know that all she has on is a t-shirt, right?"

Sango tenses, before grabbing her stuff and running out the door after her friend.

Inuyasha touches his lips. _Whoa. She was better than…_

Miroku lays a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "I do recall reminding you that you were already in a relationship. A happy relationship, at that."

Inuyasha smirks. "She kissed _me,_ remember?"

Miroku leers in return. "That was one mighty long, and might I say satisfying kiss for her to have kissed _you."_

Inuyasha walks and picks up the skillet. "I think I'm gonna make me some eggs before that bastard returns."

"I hope you're not talking about Miss Kagome."

"No…Our roommate." Inuyasha turns on the stove, and watches the butter sizzle and pop.

__________________________________________________

Kagome runs down the hall so fast, she doesn't watch where she's going. She zooms by one guy so fast, he accidentally trips her with his leg.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." He says.

"No, it was my fault. Really." She picks her purse. He looks her up and down, and notices that she has on boxers. For some reason, it turns him on.

"No really, I should have been more careful of crazies." Kagome giggles at his joke. "Can I take you out for lunch? In about… three hours?"

Kagome shakes her head. "No. I couldn't. Besides I'm not even hungry." She blushes when her stomach growls loudly.

"I take that as a yes." He flashes her a sexy smile, and then starts to chuckle. "You know, you really shouldn't where boxers that _big_ outside your dorm.

Kagome looks down, expecting to see her business out, but sees nothing but boxers.

The young man laughs. "Ha! Made you look. And the name's Kouga, by the way." He turns and heads off the direction she had just came from.

Kagome starts back down to her dorm. When she arrives, Sango is already there, trying to salvage the most that she could. Kagome joins in and manages to get most of their clothes and two suitcases.

Sango walks out heaving a load of school books. "Most of the books came out fine, but they all have some damage."

Kagome just nods, not really listening. "Hey, what do you know about Kouga?"

"Um…never heard of him, why?" Sango quizzes, looking over a geography book.

"No reason." Kagome looks around the crispy dorm room. "What are we going to do with this stuff? Where are we suppose to stay?"

Sango smiles. "You just let me take care of all that."

Kagome sighs. "I guess I have no choice. I have to get ready for a date anyway." She grabs a form fitting t-shirt, and some nice jeans. "These will do. I'll just change at Yuki's dorm." She smell the shirt, and her nose wrinkles. "Maybe I'll wash it too."

Sango waves her friend off, then pulls out her cellular. "Hello, Miroku?"

________________________________________________________

Inuyasha shoves the last spoonful of egg in his mouth. "Ahh."

Miroku steps out of his dorm room, fully dressed. "Inuyasha, I think you want to tidy your self up a bit. A shower maybe?"

Inuyasha drops his plate and fork into the sink. "I ain't got no plans."

"Ah, but Miss Kagome and Sango are going to be lodging here for a while."

"When the we agree to that?" Inuyasha shouts.

"Just now." Miroku chuckles. The two turn and face the door when their other roommate saunters in with a cocky grin across his face.

"Sup, Roku." He sends a glare at Inuyasha. "Dog Breath."

Inuyasha storms in his room mumbling under his breath. Their roommate goes to the fridge, and grabs a beer. "I'm not even going to let him upset me."

"That's the spirit, Kouga!"

Kouga swallows the entire thing in one swig. "Not really. I've got a bomb ass date."

Miroku appears shocked. "May I ask with who?"

"I didn't catch her name, but she looked familiar." Kouga says thoughtfully.

"A lot of people look familiar to you. Especially when you think of how many woman you have slept with."

"Yeah, but she seems different, you know?"

"Love at first sight. Is that what you're saying?" Miroku asks.

"Yeah."

Inuyasha practically haves a heart attack, laughing crazing like he is. He bolts out of his room, clutching his sides in agony. He manages to push out a few words between chuckles. "Love…at first…sight…my…_ass!!_"

He slowly tries to calm his self as Kouga glares at him threateningly.

Miroku quickly asses the damage, and tries to lessen the tenseness of the room. "Now you guys…"

"You mangy mutt, what would you know about love?" Kouga shouts.

"More than your whoring ass would! I'm the one in a relationship remember? Two years straight."

"Two years? Yeah right. And besides, you can't call anyone _anything_ like that with _your_ girlfriend!" Kouga snarls.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Inuyasha questions.

"Well, we all know the rumors. Don't play dumb!" Kouga leers to himself in satisfaction.

Inuyasha is shocked and appalled by his words. Yeah, he heard the rumors, but he never believed them. Never wanted to.

Kouga hates Inuyasha. With all his might he wants to, but the truth is, that Inuyasha is one of his only friends. Try as he might, deep down he knows that he and Inuyasha are great buds. They just show it funny. This time Kouga went too far. He knows it too. "Inuyasha…I'm sorry…I didn't-"

"Just…Leave me alone." Inuyasha slowly trudges toward his dorm. "Have fun on your lunch date."

Kouga appears unfazed, and continues to describe his date to Miroku. "Where was I?"

Miroku sighs and complies with his wishes. "Something about love at first sight…"

"Oh yeah," He clears his throat. "She has the most beautiful long black hair. It was a little messy, but I had the strong impression that she had just woken up."

Miroku inattentively nods his head in agreement at the appropriate times. "Really?"

"Yeah, and you know the weirdest thing? Even though she looked a mess, it was something about the way the light hit her face and the sound of her giggling that was just remarkable..."

Miroku looks up from the string hanging from his pants he was twizzling with his fingers. "And you found all this out in the little tine you saw her?"

"I told you man…love at first sight…" He flashes Miroku one of his famous cocky grins, his teeth sparkling white. "Well I need to get ready for my date. You know, shower, brush my teeth…pack a few gloves…"

Miroku shows off one of his own famous smiles. "Now you're talking my man!"

**A/N: Okay how was that for an update? I think I did alright. I don't think I did good enough on describing the kiss though. I was trying to go off past experiences, but you know how that goes…Review!!**


	8. Big Date!

**A/N: Updated!!! Finally!! For a minute I had no interest In this story. That's why this is more of a filler than anything. But I promise to update faster next time, so just please keep reading and reviewing!!**

Kagome situates her self at a small table. Jidai Café, the school restaurant. She streaks her hand across the rugged tile surface of the green granite table. A strand of hair falls in front of her face, and a hand from an unknown source extends out and pushes it away.

"Thanks." Kagome mumbles.

"No problem." Kouga sits down across from his date, and allows his face to fall onto his hands. His eyes wander from her hair to her angelic visage. From there, they travel down to her rose petal lips. Before he knows it, he's fixed on something…a little lower. Kagome reaches and pushes his chin up, gently forcing him to look in her doe spheres.

"I'm up here." She smiles awkwardly at his mannish ways. Never had she met anyone as perverted. Well, no one will ever be as perverted as Miroku.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He offers her his cocky and somewhat attractive smile. "So, I've never seen you here before. New?"

"No. This is college. It would be virtually impossible to know everyone." Kagome informs him. She sounds a little know-it-all-ly.

"Well, Sorry-" He stops mid sentence when their waitress stops at their table. Although he's on a date, he can't prevent his eyes from exploring. He studies her large viridian eyes. His blinks a few times looking at her shoulder length vermillion hair. Damn, she is the shit.

"Hi. I'm Ayame Asana, and I'll be your waitress for this evening." She gives them a plastered on smile. Kagome pays Kouga no mind. They just met, what the fuck should she be upset about?

"Can I get a Sprite and a plate of sushi with a side of wisabi? Thank-you." She hands her the menu and tugs at her skirt. Detached from the rest of the world. Her mind is still on Inuyasha. Inuyasha and her. Inuyasha and her kissing. He was her first real kiss. Well, she has kissed before. This is her fist kiss that made her spine tingle. Maybe it was the fact that she was horny, but either way, it was good.

Kouga clears his throat before snapping his gaze down to the menu. "I'll have a beer and some fries. Yeah."

He hands her the menu without looking up form the table. He twiddles his fingers together while humming the v for victory song. "So…"

"I guess I'll start." Kagome rapidly strums the side of her thigh. Her bangs cover her eyes, so she shakes her head to shake it away. At a loss for words, she vomits. She actually feels it coming up her throat. Not literally, of course. Word vomit. She can't stop herself.

"I'm not really all that attracted to you. The only reason I came was because me and my roommate, Sango, are dipshits. We burned our dorm up. I know, total dipshits. Well, I'm more of a dipso. I mean, I was the one who got drunk. Long story short, I kept drinking out of the baby bottle, I ran out with some dude I had just me…well actually we had met once before but…anyway, and then he saved me from being killed." She inhales deeply.

Kouga just nods and smiles while she continues blabbering on about her life. All his mind can focus on is the way that shirt hugs her body, and the Trojan burning a hole in his pocket. He can not wait to use. When Kagome stops, all he can recollect from her 'life story' is that she got drunk and left with a dude she had just met. "You had just met him?"

"Yeah, I kinda already went over that. I met him the day before and…hold up. Before you start stating your opinion about me, I'm not a whore. That was my first time ever doing …that." There it goes again. Word vomit. It keeps coming up. Why isn't her mind working with her today? Oh shit! Here it comes. "I mean, not to say that I can't get laid. I'm sure I could get laid with a bat of an eye. Wait, I-,"

Kouga starts to laugh at her blunders. "It's okay. I know what you mean. You know what, you're a riot, you know that?"

Kagome's cheeks dust a light shade of cerise in his amused gaze. "Well…"

The waitress named Ayame came back to their table with their order. "Okay. I've got your Sprite." She sets two beers down in front of each of them. Unfortunately, the cups are red, so Kagome can't tell that it's beer. But, she doesn't have to worry, she has a high tolerance of alcohol.. "And your beer. Here's your food. Is there anything else I can do for you?" She smiles. That fake ass smile.

"No. That will be all. Domo Arigatou." Kagome smiles. A fake ass smile back.

Kouga just nods in acknowledgement, before slugging down a gulp of his drink. "Refreshing, eh?"

Kagome nods before taking a sip of her beverage. Is it just her or is Sprite getting stronger? Her face wrinkles, but after a few more swallows, they faded away. "Good."

She chomps down on her sushi and throws the wisabi in her mouth. So unladylike.

Kouga just stares in amazement. Boy, did he love a girl with an appetite. He just smiles and tosses more fries in his black hole of a mouth. When the waitress comes back he asks her for refills.

"What drink did she have?"

"I don't really know. Just fill it with what it smells like." Kouga dismisses her. "I've got to go to the john. Refills are free so go crazy." He heads for the restroom, leaving Kagome to herself. Kouga is gone for exactly ten minutes. In exactly ten minutes, Kagome has imbibed seven cups of beer, and all of his fries.

"Whoa! Have you not been eating?! Damn girl. You ate all my fries." He laughs. Did I mention that Kouga loves girls with big appetites?

Kagome burps in response. "Okay hiccup what do we hiccup do now?" Kagome swallows the last few drops of beer in her cup. "Aw...hiccup all hiccup gone…" She makes a puppy face. "Oh, Ayame! hiccup" Kagome bellows out in to the heavens.

Ayame, eager to please her customers, rushes over with another cup of beer. "Here you are. Icy cold!"

Kouga smile broadens as he reclaims his seat. Damn, this girl was something.

______________________________________________

Sango struggles to find a comfortable position on the recliner that Miroku has squeezed beside himself into.

"Miroku. Get up! Your squishing my thighs!"

A devilish smirk stretches across Miroku's face as he reaches down and squeezes his beloved thighs. "What? Like this?"

"Stop! That tickles!" Sango squeals in laughter. Inuyasha rolls his eyes over dramatically. He stands up from his seat on the recliner and walks over to the stove. He taps his foot profusely in anticipation of his roommates arrival.

"DAMMIT!!" Inuyasha slams his fist into the counter.

Miroku looks up from Sango's visage. "What's the matter Inuyasha?"

"It's already eight. Kouga and his date have been gone for hours."

"Patience young grasshopper, for the sun will rise in good time." Miroku tries to looks as serious as possible.

"Posh, whatever." Inuyasha starts to eyeball the digital clock on the stove in hopes of manipulating time.

Just then the sound of tipsy giggles and lecherous thoughts bursts through the door. "C'mon babe. Let's party!" Kouga exclaims while Kagome holds on to his arm for dear life.


	9. ChiCkenAsparagusTomatoWHAT!

**a/n: here we go!**

Kouga laughs at his date's cute actions. He flashes Inuyasha a cocky grin and pats his pocket before proceeding to his room. After closing the door, slurred speech from Kagome and chuckles from Kouga are heard. Inuyasha is the first to break the awkward silence.

"What the fuck!?!?" He shouts. His mouth parts and opens and closes but only inaudible slurs can be made out. Who the hell is Kouga to waltz in their shared quad and flaunt Inuyasha conquest in his face.

Miroku and Sango exchange questionable glances. "Was that Kagome and her…date?"

Miroku shakes his head in disbelief. "No, is that Kouga and his _bimbo_?" He glances at Sango. "No offense…"

"None taken."

Inuyasha has long given up on speaking rationally and just looks back and forth between the door and Kouga's room. "What. the. _fuck!!"_ Inuyasha wants to charge at the door, but Miroku holds a firm grip on him. Miroku had always been the sane one out of the duo.

"Sango, get Kagome out of there before Inuyasha explodes." Miroku orders eerily calm.

Sango does as she's told and as serene as possible, she knocks on the door. "Hello, Kouga?"

"What? I'm kinda _busy."_

"Yes, well Kagome needs to come with me…she is on her lady week." Sango smiles to herself when she realizes that her clever little lie worked. Obviously Kagome hadn't told him about her being with child or he would seen though her little fib.

It's silence for a while on the other side of the wall. After a few moments, and mumbles, and hiccups later, Kagome Higurashi emerges from his room with an upset Kouga close behind. "She didn't tell me about that…"

Kagome hiccups in reply. She tries to walk over to Sango but stumbles half way there. Kouga rushes over and helps her, but it's to the small couch. "Thinks…" Kagome tries to thank him. You can tell he catches what she's trying to say when he winks at her causing the impregnated girl to blush furiously.

Kouga plops down by her and flips on the TV. He doesn't notice the weird looks, but he does notice the hard glare he receives from Inuyasha. "What's your problem turd-breath?"

Inuyasha tries to lunge at him but Miroku tightens his hold. "Why I ought to- let me at 'em! LET ME AT 'EM!!"

Miroku tries to calm his friend down. "Now, now. He didn't know that Kagome was your girl-"

"HIS GIRL?" Kouga looks enraged, but it quickly subsides and his lips curl up in a smirk. "Heh, so I took the mutt's gal. Shows how suckish you are!"

Inuyasha almost bellows out in vindictive anger, but decides against it. "Keh, she ain't my girl."

Miroku lets Inuyasha out his death grip. And raises an eyebrow along with Kouga and Sango. He can sense that there's no threat from Inuyasha anymore, but sheesh, he thought she _was_ his girl. Inuyasha just pivots his arm to loosen up his muscles.

"If you don't claim her, why did you get mad when I took her in my room? Sounds like she was your girl." Kouga asks.

"As if. I just didn't want her to leave after a couple of minutes in disappointment is all." Inuyasha retorts.

"The only source of disappointment in here is you bud!" Kouga snarls at his so called friend.

Inuyasha only replies with a 'Keh' and sulks off into his room, slamming the door close behind him. How dare Kouga try to conquer his girl! But wait it isn't his girl…right? Of course not. She's just some girl he knocked when they were under the influence. At least, that's what he believes anyway…

Kagome watches the entire scene go down absent-mindedly. She didn't really understand what all that had happened. If she did, she would have stopped it before it got out of hand. Now, all she knows is that she has a killer headache and her stomach is killing her. Damn, did her stomach ail her. She has to get to a restroom quick. She tries to hold it in, but Kouga can sense something wrong.

"Hey doll face. You okay?" Kouga asks.

Kagome counterfeits a small smile, and nods. "Um, I think I need to go to the-" Nope to late. She belts out the tons of fries and kegs of beer she drank with Kouga. Technically, now it's _on_ Kouga. Kagome just keeps shoving it out. Buckets full! After ten consecutive minutes of emptying her stomach out via Kouga's lap, Kagome is slowly able to walk over to Sango. Sango grins at the entire situation, but pushes hair out of her bestie's face. All better!

Kouga shouts one final time before marching of to his room eager to get away from his date from hell and wash the pungent stench of vomit from his being. Miroku chuckles to himself, but stops short when Sango shoots daggers at him from her eyes. Miroku silently pouts to himself and commences to scrub yet another couch clean.

x8x8x8x8x

**4 Months Later**

Kagome Higurashi awakes half way through her on comfortable slumber. She waddles to the kitchen area and tries to reach for a glass. The asks the kamis everyday. Why did they have to keep the glasses on the highest shelf in the highest cabinet? "Inuyasha!"

She jumps slightly when she feels the baby kick for the umpteenth time tonight. She rubs her exposed tummy gently while cooing to calm her little one. She really wants some of her special juice right now. She can't take it any longer. Kagome stomps into Inuyasha bedroom and knocks him off of the bed. "INUYASHA! I CALLED YOUR NAME AND WAITED FOR LIKE FIVE SECONDS! WHERE WERE YOU?!?"

Inuyasha looks at his upcoming child's mother and rubs the sleep from his golden pupils. "Sleep wench…"

"DON'T WENCH ME YOU BAKA! I'M WITH FUCKING CHILD!!" Kagome calms down from her rampage and dives into a fit of tears. "All I want is a glass so I can get a cup of juice _sob_…but I guess you don't love your child the way I thought you would_ sob sob_…" She falls to her knees with a loud thump and immediately continues her sob story.

The inattentive soon-to-be father simply heads to the cabinet and grabs a cup. By now, he's use to her melodramatics. He lazily shuffles to her crying form and in his husky voice he asks, "What juice do you want?"

"Cranapple-tomato-berry-asparagus-chicken-pinepple-turkey-fry surprise, please." Kagome finishes with a surprise. Her mouth waters at the thought of it.

Inuyasha struggles not to hurl that moment, and luckily can force it all back down. He reaches into the fridge and pulls out a fresh jug. Thank-god for those pregnancy stores. Without those, he would be blending drinks to no avail.

Two seconds after Inuyasha hands her the cup, she gives it back. "More please. And can you bring me one of my spinach-ravioli bars, with donut bits. Oh, and a can of mayonnaise!" Kagome heaves her big bellied self from the ground. For her to be only four months, she sure is big. She plops down on the worn couch she has called bed since she's moved into Inuyasha's dorm. As she feel the miniscule push from her stomach she contemplates her and Inuyasha relationship. I guess you could say they've grown some kind of bond. Inuyasha no longer looks at her with the same confusion anymore. She only wishes that he would look at her with love. Now it's sort of realization. Inuyasha's sudden presence beside her startles her. Has he heard her thoughts.

He hands her the snack and waits for her to take a bite. He quickly steals a glance at her ever growing stomach and smile warmly. He is going to be a father. Kagome notices. "You know, its been kicking a lot lately. You can touch it…if you want…"

He hesitantly reaches out and rubs it gently. He feels the soft thud from warm skin. "Kagome…"

Kagome can sense it. She can practically taste it. Inuyasha is about to say something. She knows it from her heart. The sound of Inuyasha's phone stops her racing thoughts and heart.

"Hello? Kikyou? Yeah, I'm up. No it's fine…Sure come right over…yeah" Inuyasha throws his blackberry on the couch. He looks at Kagome with regret. "Uh, Kikyou's coming over."

Kagome heart sinks. She has forgotten he even had a girlfriend, let alone Kikyou. Does she know about Kagome? And if she does, does she know that her boyfriend knocked her up?

**a/n: I know, I know. Where's the good stuff? Well the good stuff will come when she gets closer to the delivery date. God, the writer's block I have for this story is KILLING me and my readers. I'm so sorry, but I at a lost. But the good thing about this is…I WILL WRITE AND TYPE AND WRITE AND TYPE AND TYPE SOME MORE…UNTIL I GET SOMETHING GREAT, AND THIS STORY IS ALMOST DONE, SO UPDATES WILL BE PRETTY FAST!!!**


End file.
